


Паутина

by alessie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie
Summary: Палпатин/Энакин. Канцлер испытывает отнюдь не отеческую привязанность к своему юному протеже





	Паутина

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Spider Web](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633278) by [alessie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie)



Энакин знает, что Канцлер Палпатин хочет его: он осознает свою привлекательность и давно научился распознавать чужое желание в прикосновениях и взглядах. 

И хотя Энакин никак не может попрекнуть его навязчивостью или грубостью, его намерения очевидны: когда они прогуливаются по верфи, глядя на строящиеся корабли, Канцлер берет Энакина под руку; его ладонь чуть задерживается на спине Энакина, когда тот выходит из кабинета; Канцлер называет его своим юным другом, он ласково касается предплечья Энакина и стоит достаточно близко, что ему приходится слегка поднимать голову при разговоре.

В своих мыслях Энакин может признаться, что ему даже льстит такое внимание: Канцлер не слишком молод, но харизматичен, умён, хорошо воспитан и достаточно богат и влиятелен, чтобы получить в постель практически любого. А ещё Канцлер его друг и желает ему только добра, и этот аргумент перевешивает все остальные.

Иногда Энакин задумывается, как всё сложится в том невероятном случае, если Канцлер предложит ему перейти к более близким отношениям, а Энакин согласится.

Возможно, он ждет от Энакина юношеского пыла и напора, чтобы тот, не желая терпеть, взял его прямо в его собственном кабинете в здании Сената. Или наоборот, их близость будет медленной и тягучей, и Энакин будет плавиться в чужих прикосновениях, раз за разом приближаясь, но так и не достигая желанной разрядки? А возможно, - только возможно, и Энакин старается отогнать эту мысль, потому что от неё у него горят щеки и мигом тяжелеет в паху, - Канцлер настолько искушён и опытен, что уже пресытился обычным сексом, и готовит для Энакина что-то особенное, что-то, что может позволить себе только хорошо обеспеченный человек с богатой фантазией и развитым интеллектом.

И хотя он никогда не рассматривает эту возможность всерьёз: это же просто любопытство, исследовательский интерес, - но в глубине души Энакин знает, что если - когда - Канцлер предложит, он согласится.


End file.
